


I'll Keep You Company

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, Baker Castiel, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven sent Dean to live on Earth for a hundred years as a punishment but they might have given him a reason to never go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Company

_2:34 pm_

The clock on the register machine let Castiel know in a minute his favorite customer would pass through the front door.

Not that Castiel should have a favorite customer but it was hard not to enjoy the warmth and glow that followed Dean Winchester around. He had started coming to the shop two months ago and he always walked in at exactly 2:35 pm, ordered a slice of pie – usually apple, although pecan was a close second –, a cup of coffee and sat at a table on the corner until closing time.

Castiel had just finished said order when the ring of the doorbell made his stomach twist and a smile appear on his face.

“Waiting for me?” He heard Dean ask with a playful grin on his face.

“I was, actually.” Castiel answered honestly, a light blush rising to his cheeks, as he handed over the dessert and accepted the money from Dean’s hands.

“It’s nice to see you too, Cas.” Dean lingered by the balcony. “How you doing?”

“Good. I’ve been trying out some recipes.” He watched as a wide smile spread on Dean’s lips and couldn’t help but to join him.

“Well, if you need someone to taste-test them, I’m your guy.” Dean winked and Castiel laughed softly at his excitement.

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Dean.”

“I’ll let you go back to work now.” They exchanged smiles one more time before Dean went to sit on his usual spot.

Castiel willed himself not to watch him, instead focusing on cleaning the balcony and refilling a few cupcake trays. There was a strange, but welcome, sense of security that walked in with Dean as soon as he crossed the threshold and Castiel couldn’t understand where it came from, just that he enjoyed it.

It was an uneventful afternoon – the biggest issue being a little girl who couldn’t decide between a triple chocolate cupcake and an M&M’s one – and more often than not Castiel found himself stealing glances at the table on the corner.

Sometimes Dean would already be watching him and they would both smile and look away at being caught but usually Castiel just stood there admiring Dean’s focused face and his strong hands as he sketched on his notebook.

“Again with the staring, bro?” Castiel’s brother Gabriel asked as he came out of the kitchen with a freshly baked pie and some pastries for their showcase. “You’ll creep him out like that.”

“It’s a slow day.” Castiel shrugged and helped him fill the empty spaces.

“As if you don’t do that when this place is exploding with people.” Gabriel shot him a pointed look. “You should sit there and talk to him.”

“He’s busy.” He answered simply before focusing his attention on a customer walking in.

_7:53 pm_

“Haven’t seen Anna all day.” Dean said as he put his plate and cup on the table for Castiel.

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled and collected the dirty dishes. “And Anna’s sick, spent the weekend in bed with a fever. But she’s getting better now.”

“Aw, that sucks. Well, tell her I said hi.” He looked at Castiel as if he wanted to say something but just added, “See you tomorrow, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.” They shared soft smiles before Dean turned around to leave.

Castiel locked the doors, cleaned up the floor and the tables and joined Gabriel in the kitchen so they could wash all the used utensils.

“Another day, another wasted opportunity.” Gabriel muttered as they stood by the sink.

“Can you not talk about it, please?”

“He’s totally into you, Cas, I’m just saying.”

“And I am asking you not to.” Castiel rubbed his eyes and forcefully put down a spoon, tired of his brother always barking up the same tree.

It was close to eleven when they finished tidying the bakery for the next day and Castiel could finally go upstairs to the second floor he used as a home. Gabriel always said it was too small for him but Castiel disagreed, stating that it was just the right space, that he didn’t need much and that he felt better living so close to the shop.

As he got ready to bed, Castiel tried not to think about the man that haunted his mind every now and then; an impossible task given that he saw them every single day. Ever since opening the bakery, Castiel had given up on finding something he was as passionate about as his job, including dating, but as soon as Dean walked into his life that resolve went down and feelings started to surface.

He shook his head and lied down on his bed, ready to try but knowing he would fail at not dreaming about green eyes and a beautiful smile.

_2:35 pm, three days later_

“Hey, where’s Cas?” Dean asked when he walked in and saw Anna standing by the register machine.

“Spent so much time taking care of me he ended up being sick.” She sighed. “I told him that would happen but he wouldn’t back off… But that’s Cas for you.”

“Yeah, he has the biggest heart.” He nodded in agreement. “You mind if I go upstairs check on him?”

“Not at all.” Anna smiled, surprised. “Do you know the way?”

“I’ll figure it out.” Dean winked and made his way to the staircase near the kitchen.

Dean knew he wasn’t supposed to be there, that this was not what his superiors had in mind when they sent him down, but he had been on Earth for so long he just needed something to hold onto. He hadn’t dared to talk to Castiel when he first found him but his bright soul fascinated Dean so much that he decided to stick around.

He had started watching him from a distance, not making himself known to him, and evolved to following him around the shop and into his apartment until he eventually got tired of the lack of interaction and walked in with the excuse of wanting a slice of pie and a place to work. It didn’t take long for Dean to start visiting Castiel on his dreams too and that’s when he realized maybe he wasn’t the only one completely mesmerized by the other.

“Dean?” Castiel asked with a frown when he opened the door.

“Anna told me I could come see you… If you don’t mind.” Dean kicked himself internally; being so impulsive was what got him in trouble in Heaven.

“You should go; I don’t want you to get sick because of me.” Castiel turned his head so he could cough and Dean smiled softly at him.

“I need to show you something.” Seeing that Castiel wasn’t going to kick him out, Dean took him by the hand and they both sat down on the couch. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Cas, I’m just gonna make you feel better.” Dean said slowly and Castiel nodded, still frowning.

Dean straightened himself on the couch and stared into Castiel’s eyes searching for anything that told him to back off but since he couldn’t find it, he went on to hold Castiel’s face on his hands to start healing him.

It was an easy process and something that Dean was used to doing since he was sent down; if he was going to spend so much time on Earth might as well make the most out of it and help whoever needed him.

When Dean moved away waiting for Castiel’s reaction, he found himself suddenly nervous about what would come out of his actions. He watched as Castiel breathed in and out and swallowed a few times before looking back up at Dean, a silent question in his eyes.

“I can breathe again.” He said and Dean laughed a little at how adorable he looked.

“Your fever’s gone too.” Dean added, casually.

“How?” Castiel stared at Dean in awe, as if what he had just done was completely natural and wouldn’t freak out a lot of people if they experienced it.

Dean swallowed down his fears and positioned himself better on the couch so he could let his wings spread, eliciting a gasp from Castiel as he did so.

“Beautiful.” He heard Castiel whisper and felt his wings flutter at the compliment. “May I?” Castiel asked, hand inching closer so Dean knew what he was talking about.

Dean nodded and watched as Castiel stroked his green feathers with a tiny smile on his face. He knew they weren’t as pretty as the other angels’ but Cas seemed to love their color and the speckles of yellow and brown on them.

“It’s like a rain forest.” Castiel commented and Dean wasn’t sure he realized he said it out loud but he was happy with the comparison. “So you’re an angel?” He asked looking up and Dean wished Cas hadn’t moved when he realized how close they were sitting.

“They cast me out for a hundred years but, yeah, I’m still an angel.”

Castiel frowned. “Is that why you come to the shop every day? Because you can’t go home?”

“Heaven’s hardly a home for me, Cas.” Dean made a face. “It’s different than what the humans say… We’re not fluffy and gentle and ready to protect, there are a lot of questionable rules. I got myself in trouble for disobeying their system a few times before they finally decided it was time for a more serious punishment.”

“Where do you go when you leave after we close?” Dean didn’t miss the way Castiel inched closer to him.

“I fly around the city but I always end up…” He felt his cheeks heat up and looked down at his hands to avoid Castiel’s eyes. “Here. Watching over you.”

And Dean was expected to be yelled at, to be told how creepy he was and that he should leave right now but instead he saw Castiel’s hands enter his field of vision and interlace with his as he said, “You can stay… If you want.”

Dean’s head snapped up and he could feel his wings fluttering again, betraying him and letting Cas know he enjoyed the idea very much.

“I’ll keep you company.” Castiel added, shyly, to reinforce his point.

“I can’t ask that of-“ Dean was interrupted by the soft touch of Castiel’s lips on his.

“You don’t have to leave.” Castiel whispered against his mouth and Dean smiled.

“Ninety years down here and I never met anyone with a brighter soul.” Dean murmured before closing the distance between them again.

“I will take that as a yes.” They stared at each other with matching smiles.

 Dean kissed the corner of Castiel’s mouth and said, “I’ll stay for as long as you have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://wolfieb.co.vu/) :)


End file.
